A Deal's a Deal!
by rollingstones
Summary: A scorned Ginny runs into a curious harry in their sixth year. PRE HBP, STILL VERY AMUSING. HOUSE ELF UPRISING


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!  
  
A Deal's A Deal!  
  
"So you like broccoli?" Harry was covered in cheese, let's take a look at how they got here...  
  
It was the end of exams for sixth year. They had narrowly escaped with their lives yet again, and the wonder trio was relaxing outside near the lake, under the shade of their favorite tree. Even Hermione had put away her notes, accepting that she couldn't change what she got after she had taken the exam.  
  
Ginny came charging down the slope to the lake. She promptly stopped at the waters edge and looked at Dean Thomas for what seemed like hours.   
  
"Ron, what is your sister doing mate?" Harry was confused, looking at her she seemed calm, collected, peaceful even. But he couldn't shake the feeling that their was something deeper, something more sinister radiating from under her red hair. In fact, her anger seemed to be coming out of her ears. Harry reminded himself, hold up, she was a Weasley so the chances are pretty good that actually was angry heat coming out of her ears.  
  
Suddenly Ginny could be heard bellowing, "You pompous, retarded, short-sighted, unambiguous, moron. I hope you rot!" With those parting words she took out her wand and levitated him into the middle of the lake. "Any reason I shouldn't drop you Dean?"   
  
Dean, looked terrified as the Giant Squid floated lazily around him. Murpeople were now surfacing, "Gin, I love you! I am so sorry, it'll never happen again!"  
  
"You love me? Haha, sure you do, your right about one thing though, it never will happen again!" At this point she made a swift cutting motion with her wand and Dean was dropped 20 feet from the air into the lake which was now teeming with curious creatures.  
  
"Oh shit, my sister is coming over here, don't look, don't look." Ron, who was heartily embarrassed that his sister had just beat the hell out of his room mate, which he would later have to apologize so things would be alight between him and Dean, even though he "hated the slimy git," really didn't want attention being drawn to him and his friends, afterall they had just got out of the infirmary, and secondly, she would rant and scorn for another half hour so it would be best to ignore her.   
  
Harry however had a different opinion, "Ginny! OY VIRGINIA! What's going on?"  
  
"Harry," Ron hissed, "I really do not feel like dealing with her at the present time. You brought her over here, you get her away."  
  
"What Ron?" A angry Ginny had appeared right behind his shoulder, panting like a bull, Hermione began to giggle, Ron always had such bad luck.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering, well, how are things between you and Dean, you seem to be getting on well, no?" Ron was flustered, and when he got flustered he began to blurt things out. He really had no luck when he needed, sure he could escape curses, but sisters, no such luck.  
  
"Well your obviously blind, things are exactly perfect between the two of us," Ginny was obviously being sarcastic, well obvious to anyone but Ron, "Things are working out exactly as planned, and we'll be announcing our engagement any day now."  
  
"What," People really forget easily how gullible Ron really was, " I thought you just threw him into the lake?!"   
  
"YEAH, I DID, WHICH IS WHAT HAPPENS to people that cheat on me." Ginny started off angry, then kind of blew out the remaining steam with a sad sigh, "He's a jerk."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione actually looked like she meant it, even though she would be collecting her winning bet money that night from Seamus. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"No Hemione, I think I'll be fine, he really was boring anyway," Ginny began to pick at the grass around her.  
  
"What you mean is he didn't almost get you killed?" Ron joked and glanced over to Harry.  
  
"Well," Ginny was blushing slightly, "Where's the romance without a little bit of mortal danger?"  
  
"I think your quite right on that count Gin," Harry was glad to see she was smiling, just keep her happy and she wouldn't be a pain in the behind.  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving, Harry, let's get some food." Ginny had just woken up from her nap out by the lake.   
  
They had all fallen asleep around noon, and it was well past dark.  
  
Hermione said, "I'm so cold, I'm going up to the common room."  
  
"'Mione, all the good chairs will be taken!" Ron as complaining, for absolutely no reason.  
  
"RONALD, we're upper clansmen, we'll kick the younger students out of the chairs, we're Prefects!" Hermione was obviously tired and cranky because she never talked about abusing political power for personal gain.  
  
"You know what Hermione, I am so sick..." And it started, they were going to argue all night, they probably wouldn't even stop to sleep.  
  
"Well how about you two go upstairs and get some good seats and Ginny and I will pop into the kitchen and get some food?" Harry suggested diplomatically.  
  
"That sounds great Harry," Ginny flashed him a knowing look and they booked it to the kitchens as Ron and Hermione slowly made their was up to the castle and argued all the while.  
  
Up the stairs, to the portrait with the bowl of fruit, Harry reached up and tickled it in just the right place.   
  
"Harry, how did you know this was the kitchen?" Ginny asked awestruck.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, I know everything." Harry answered very cool with a suave wink.  
  
"Cut the crap Harry, I know how you are, when did Fred and George show you this?" Ginny really did know him too well.  
  
"Actually it was Hermione, so there Gin, In Your Face!" Harry calmly strolled into the kitchen, which was in an unusual uproar.  
  
Immediately Harry was flattened to the ground, with shrieks of 'Harry Potter sir, Sir, What can Dobby do for you?"  
  
"Hey Dobby, do you think it would be too much for you to wrestle up some food for me and my friends?"  
  
"Would it be too much? Too much for Dobby, you are so kind, too kind, too much for Dobby, never, never, but..." Dobby paused and looked frightened, "Today however, today may be a problem."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled, "Dobby, why might today be difficult?"  
  
"Well, miss, today..., today, well today Winky drew a line in the sand sort to speak. She and her side said no wages, stick to old customs, and me and my people say fair wages. Dumbledore said we could all do what we like, but somehow we are just arguing amongst ourselves, dinner tonight barely got done rightly, and , they barricaded themselves in with the food, as ransom to make us agree with them, so sir and miss, you see, well, today I cannot help you."  
  
"This blows," Ginny blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, "Well Harry, we have to move on I suppose."  
  
"No, not today Ginny. Today, we'll be heroes!" Harry looked dazed yet defiant, he would not be detoured.  
  
"Have you been drinking Harry, there is no way that we are going to get in the middle of the house elf war!"   
  
Mashed potatoes came zooming out of the pantry and splattered on Ginny, covering her head to toe, "That's it , this is war, those dumb elves are gonna get it. But only on one condition, we make a deal"  
  
"What kind of deal?" Harry was suspicious, she was a Weasley, so this meant she was tricky!  
  
"I participate in this war thing, and you get them to cook us anything I want."  
  
"Agreed," Harry almost laughed, she clearly didn't realize the stuff he'd gotten out of here before.  
  
Potatoes were not the last to come out or go in the pantry. Elves and Harry and Ginny dodged and ducked and rolled around and under tables. It was an epic war, with not immediate danger to his life, Harry found he was rather enjoying himself.  
  
Suddenly, Dobby popped up, "We've got most of them to surrender, but theres still a small pocket of resistance in the corner of the pantry, go ahead in and grab whatever you can, we can't cook tonight, this place is too much of a mess."  
  
"Thanks Dobby!" Ginny flashed him a heartbreaker smile and followed Harry into the pantry. The pantry was a mess, shelves of food had been pushed down and broken. "The elves really get mad at each other." Harry muttered.  
  
You could clearly see the small pocket of resistance huddled in the corner where the sweets were obviously kept.  
  
"Oh man, now he can't get any chocolate," Harry looked bummed.  
  
"Harry who needs chocolate when we've got all these nutritious veggies over here. Look, there's some broccoli."  
  
Famous last words. The shelf stocked with broccoli instantly fell over on them.  
  
"What the hell was that all about," Harry was fuming.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, was laughing, "Well, that was pointless. I never eat broccoli without cheese."  
  
It was as if the room had become and ocean of cheese, a tidal wave of cheese came and washed over them.  
  
"So you like broccoli?" Harry wasn't sure whether or not to laugh.  
  
"Yup, " Said Ginny, "Yummy. And besides, a deal is a deal!" She held a gooey, cheesy had to her mouth.   
  
"So this is what you two have been up too!" Hermione's accusing voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"What? Hermoine, nothing is going on!" Harry was embarrassed now.  
  
"We leave you two, for what an hour, and look 'Mione, they go and start a house elf rebellion!" Ron was beside himself with laughter at this point.  
  
"What, it wasn't us, we didn't mean too." But no matter what the protest, Harry and Ginny couldn't convince the two otherwise.  
  
"I'm so glad they took and active part of S.P.E.W!" Hermione was clearly enjoying this kind of unusual torture.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter," A greasy, oily voice came out from no where, "You think it's funny to have you and your friends upsetting the house elves. Yeah, that's so amusing."  
  
"Shut it Snape." Harry really had no respect left for the man.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor! I am still your teacher and I deserve your respect!"  
  
"No, you don't." Harry finished shortly and returned to laughing with his friends.  
  
"Detention!" Snape then stalked off, determined not to be undermined anymore.  
  
Harry and the rest never served their detentions, they really didn't care anymore. After risking your lives so often, Snape was the least of their worries. As for the cheese and broccoli, it was good. And it also proves a deals a deal, and a hero's work is never done. 


End file.
